


Kings and Queens

by mon-amour-eternel (cettevieestbien)



Series: kc drabbles [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accused Cheating, Alternate Universe, F/M, Jealousy, Manipulation, NOLA, No Hope Mikaelson, Non-Explicit Sex, Possessive Behavior, Texting, anti camille o'connell, anti klamille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: Camille decides to text Caroline from Klaus' phone and break them up. It backfires, though....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

Camille said goodnight to Klaus and his siblings with a plan in mind.

Rebekah had shown her to her temporary room – she wasn’t safe in the city for some reason they didn’t tell her – but that wasn’t where she was heading.

All upstairs was lined with spelled sage candles, though only a few were lit up. She sidestepped them for the room she wanted, at the end of the hall.

It was Klaus’ room, and she’d only ever seen it once. With dark walls, a big bed, and many pieces of artwork, it screamed ‘Klaus Mikaelson’.

She gently sat on the bed, wanting to savor being there. It was so intimate. She knew that no one else came in this room, but maybe he’d let her now that she’d come in. He was warming up to her, so it was a good possibility.

She looked around, hoping for more clues into his personality. She didn’t find much, just paintings, letters, and, oddly, a pair of women’s underwear. Camille stared at it for a long moment, noting how it seemed recent, almost like something she owned. She knew he’d never panty raided her…but what if he did? There would be no way she would know unless he said so. She shivered at the possibilities.

She set the lace down where it had been in the first place, in his drawer full of keepsakes, and moved back to the bed.

There was a phone on the bedside table. Curious, she picked it up, and opened it easily. None of the Mikaelsons had passcodes. Too technologically advanced, apparently.

There weren’t any apps, nothing on Safari, no notes, nothing like that. She didn’t check the texts, though, because surely there was a line she couldn’t cross and that was it. She did, however, check the contacts.

There were only a few – Elijah, Katherine, Queen, Rebekah, and Stefan. She only recognized the names of his siblings, though the name Stefan did sound familiar. The other two names sent a flare of jealousy through her. Katherine? Queen? Really?

Completely disregarding her hesitancy, she clicks on the texting app.

There was no conversation with Katherine, though the rest showed up, all but one dated before she met him. She didn’t go deeper into the conversations with Elijah, Rebekah, and Stefan, just looked at the last text. With Elijah, the last line said, _you are the most annoying person I’ve ever met._ With Rebekah, it said, _are you kidding me right now?! You let that strumpet into our home? URGH._ With Stefan, it said, _just fyi, Rebekah is out on a rampage and will eat whoever she feels like._

The most recent conversation was with Queen. The other conversations had been, in a way, cute. This one wasn’t. The last line said, _I like the sound of you calling me your king._ Way more provocative, in her opinion.

She clicked on that conversation, and scrolled to the top of the most recent conversation.

 **Klaus:** Hello, love. How are you today?

 **Queen:** Hey! I’m fine, just finishing up some homework. Wbu?

 **Klaus:** Currently dealing with a Kol-induced headache.

 **Queen:** Is he still having trouble with his control?

 **Klaus:** Yes, unfortunately. We’re all trying to help but he doesn’t want us to. Maybe I can finally take you up on your offer…?

 **Queen:** I’d love to but not quite yet. Still have half of a semester before summer break. Can he hold out that long? Plus are we sure he’d even listen to me?

 **Klaus:** Most likely. And yes he’ll listen to you, the only reason he doesn’t listen to us is due to being either his older brothers, who want to sabotage him, or his younger sister, who wants to sabotage him. You’re an outsider, he won’t think you’re trying anything.

 **Klaus:** I would also like to point out that last summer break you said you would come and then didn’t. I had to go all the way to Richmond, love, and I could only stay so long. This time, you have to come here and stay more than a week.

 **Queen:** Aww were you lonely?

 **Queen:** And god it’s not my fault that Damon pissed off those witches. Trust me, I’d much rather stay in bed with you than go pull Damon out of another one of his messes.

 **Klaus:** Caroline, of course I was lonely. My Queen left our bed to deal with an imbecile when she could have been doing any number of more pleasurable things.

 **Queen:** Did you have to deal with things on your own?

 **Klaus:** Yes

 **Queen:** Poor baby :(

 **Klaus:** It isn’t funny, love. How many times have I left you hanging?

 **Queen:** Literally every single time Elena or the Salvatores almost caught us

 **Klaus:** Not true. I made up for it every time. You haven’t made up for yours yet.

 **Queen:** My roommate isn’t here. You wanna?

 **Klaus:** Call me, love, and we can get started.

There was a pause in the conversation, though Camille barely noticed it. She was way too concerned with the fact that the conversation between Klaus and Queen/Caroline had turned sexual very quickly.

 **Klaus:** I like the sound of you calling me your king.

The whole thing had taken place not even a week before. She’d never seen him use this phone before.

She set the phone down, shocked. When Klaus had been talking to this girl, Camille had been sure that he was interested in her.

Was she the other woman? Was Queen the other woman? Who was Klaus interested in, and who was he committed to?

Suddenly determined, she picked the phone up again, and scrolled as far up as she could.

The texts went from antagonizing to flirty. There was sexting, and heart to hearts. The texts went back to early 2012. She met him in late 2013, meaning…she was the other woman.

Oh my god. Could she handle being the other woman? Could she be okay with being in a relationship with a cheater? She wasn’t sure.

She sat and stewed about it for a few minutes. Klaus wasn’t someone she would have ever pinned as a cheater. He didn’t have any of the signs, except the anger issues some cheaters had. Those came from other things, though. No matter what she thought, though, it was clear – he was cheating.

With a sigh, she decided what she had to do. She couldn’t be with a cheater. She would tell this Queen about what was going on. And maybe…mark her territory while she’s at it.

 **Klaus:** I need to tell you something

 **Klaus:** It’s really important, you’ll want to know

 **Queen:** Woah is everything okay?

 **Klaus:** I’m cheating on you

 **Queen:** Okay…who is this? Kol? Rebekah? Because haha great joke :|

 **Klaus:** I’m not kidding. I’m cheating on you. No joke

 **Queen:** It clearly _is_ a joke, because ever since the last time we saw we each other, he said we are 100% exclusive. If this was actually Klaus, you would know that. So who is this?

 **Klaus:** It is me love. I’m not lying. I fell in love with someone else. Stop texting me.

 **Queen:** I don’t believe you

 **Klaus:** Well you should because I don’t love you anymore

 **Klaus:** I never did

 **Queen:** Fine. But…I think I’ll take a little trip over the long weekend and come to NOLA. And if I’m welcomed into the arms of a certain hybrid, then I’ll find out who this is and rip your liver out

Camille scoffed. How could Klaus be interested in someone so…abrasive?

She heard a noise, probably just Kol getting a little too drunk, but it opened her eyes. She was running out of time before Klaus came to his bedroom, and she wasn’t sure he would be too happy that she was snooping. It would take time for him to fully let her in, and now, he could, because Queen was going to be gone. She would be free to be with Klaus…forever.

She texted one more thing, then deleted all the messages, and set the phone back where it was.

 **Klaus:** I never loved you, honestly. You’re a distraction and nothing more

Camille smiled and left the room.

An hour later, Klaus stumbled in, drunk in multiple ways. He was Caroline’s, and with that came celibacy until they saw each other, but he couldn’t give up blood. She didn’t care, though. All his queen cared about was that he save his stamina for her and her only.

They hadn’t spoken in days, both too busy with their individual lives. Maybe she would be interested in a little fun tonight.

He laid in bed, and grabbed the phone. It was old, and was now used only for Caroline to contact him. No one else texted or called the number.

There was a few texts from her. At first, he was happy to see them, but then he read them. His smile slipped off his face.

 **Queen:** Give up the ghost. I know you’re lying.

 **Queen:** No answer? Seriously? Am I going to have to get on the first plane out?

 **Queen:** Klaus, answer me

The last thing he’d sent to her was a saucy comment after a lengthy…conversation. He didn’t know what she was talking about.

 **Klaus:** What are you talking about, love?

 **Queen:** Who had your phone?

 **Klaus:** No one did. It’s been in my room, far away from my siblings, all week. No one’s had it except me

 **Queen:** So that was you?

Klaus, unsure of what she was referring to, texted, _…yes?_

 **Queen:** Oh my god.

 **Klaus:** What? What is it? What did I do?

There was a long pause, and Klaus felt it deep inside himself. Caroline never took so long to respond, unless she was asleep.

 **Queen:** “What did I do?”

 **Queen:** Did you ever love me, Klaus? Or was I really just your distraction the whole time? Was I only a way to get back at Stefan and Damon?

Klaus sat up, mouth agape. What on earth was she going on about?

 **Klaus:** To be perfectly honest, on your birthday, I came to your home with ulterior motives. But that changed the moment we started talking. And you know that I love you, Caroline. I’ve loved you since the ball.

 **Klaus:** What brought this on?

She sent several angry-faced emojis. In any other situation, he would have laughed, but none of this was funny to him.

 **Queen:** [images]

He clicked on the first one, and read as someone used his number to tell Caroline she meant nothing to him.

He sighed. It was something Kol would do in a rage, or Rebekah in a tantrum, maybe even Freya is she was feeling a little…influenced. The only problem was that all of his still-alive siblings were with him when the texts started. The only other people in the home were Davina, who had come to the living room midway through the texts, Lucien, who was suffering from a snapped neck, and…Camille.

He had a moment of clarity, and realized it could have been no one else. Camille was infatuated with him, and despite his every attempt to make her realize it was _not_ mutual, she hadn’t quite caught on. And the words reeked of her.

 **Klaus:** Caroline, I promise, that was not me. That was a…friend of mine who I imagine will not be living much longer. She’s delusional, love. Everything she said was a lie. Don’t believe any of that, please, love.

 **Queen:** You said it was you, tho

 **Klaus:** I thought you were talking about the last time we spoke. I have none of those texts on my phone.

 **Queen:** So this bitch deleted the texts?

 **Queen:** Can I rip her throat out?

 **Klaus:** No, I quite like the idea of you coming here and us showing her just how much I love you. What do you think of that, love?

 **Queen:** I love that idea. I’ll be there this weekend. But I think we need to do something in the meantime.

 **Klaus:** Oh? And what’s that?

 **Queen:** Kings take care of their queens. Hop to it.

He smiled and hit the call button. There would be consequences, that was for sure, but at the moment, he had to reassure his love.

Camille would have to wait to feel his wrath. Though, he was sure, Caroline would be much worse than him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Listen, you inconsequential _thing_ , borrow my shoes again, and you’ll think back on the days you had feet very fondly! “

Camille gulped and turned to where Klaus and Kol sat, paying the spat no mind. “Klaus! A little help?”

“What?” He looked up and saw Rebekah steaming. “I can’t control her, Camille. Maybe ask Elijah?”

Elijah, of course, would _not_ be helping her, but did she know that? No, no she didn’t.

She narrowed her eyes and fled Rebekah’s ire, stomping to her room like a child. Rebekah laughed and flopped into the seat between her brothers. “Can you the believe the nerve of her? Snooping, texting, stealing?”

“All from her gracious hosts, too,” Kol added with a snort. They thought it was funny, but Klaus was far from amused. Caroline was coming the next morning and she was so angry, he was scared for Camille’s life. Though, it would be very sexy to see his queen rip someone’s head off…. Unfortunately, she was too moral for that, so he doubted he would ever get to see something so delectable.

On the other hand, Caroline had been saying some very werewolf-like things since Camille’s little game and he wasn’t sure she wouldn’t go off the deep end.

(“You’re _mine_.” Gods, it sent shivers down his spine and made his wolf howl.)

When he’d told his siblings what had happened, Kol had found the thought and image as amusing as he found most things, and assured he would tape it. Rebekah had made interested noises and wondered aloud what Caroline would do if she came face to face with Tatia, or Aurora.

Freya had been more concerned about what she would do to Camille. He couldn’t imagine her being happy about the human overstepping her bounds like she was.

“Are you going to tell our Carebear?” Kol questioned.

Klaus scowled at the nickname, though Caroline insisted she didn’t mind it. “Tell her what? That our dear sister is throwing another tantrum?”

“No, he was thinking telling her about Camille acting like a leech, or worse, an in-law,” Rebekah snapped.

“I don’t want to her kill Camille, you know. Just…gently maim.”

“And behead? My, I can picture it now, it would be better than all the carnage I left in my last one hundred waking years.” Kol licked his lips, a far away look in his eyes.

Rebekah and Klaus both grimaced, but for different reasons. Klaus stood, holding his sketchbook tightly. “I’m not sure if I’ll be telling her about Camille’s other mistakes, but I will be telling her that you’re acting like a sexual predator. Then you’ll never get back to your once legendary restraint.”

As he moved to his room, Kol responded, “please do! I hear she’s into guys with accents and that happen to be mass murderers.” Rebekah cackled, immediately going into a round of take-the-piss-out-of-Klaus. Kol responded in kind.

He sighed and tuned them out, hoping to make sure everything would be perfect for the next day.

**…:::…**

The plane touched down smoothly – of course it did, Klaus made sure the pilot was safe – and it wasn’t long before he was face to face with her once again.

She was just as beautiful as always, his very own model. The last time this happened, it was Klaus coming off a plane. Caroline had ran at him, a beaming smile on her face, and refused to stop touching him in some way until the next afternoon.

That time, they just moved into a hug, like they’d planned it. Klaus wasn’t all that affectionate with most people, and hugs were out of the question with literally everyone, but Caroline was his exception.

After a long moment, she leaned up and pecked him on the lips. (He became so fond around her. The thousand year old killer in him hates it, but the boy he’d been reveled in it.) “Hi.”

“Hello.”

She moved them toward the car, speaking about college and the gang back home. Evidently, she’d decided not to talk about the Camille debacle yet. The vampire with him grabbed her belongings while they settled into the vehicle. His hand was on her thigh the whole ride home.

He spoke about his siblings, and the sights she would be seeing. It was nice, a small moment together before other people intruded (as they always did).

It all went to hell when they pulled into the driveway.

Caroline gripped his wrist before he could open the door. “Is she here?”

He listened, but somewhere in the house, a sage candle was burning. It was either Elijah or Freya’s room – neither would be a surprise. Freya liked privacy, and Elijah liked pretending no one knew he was entertaining a certain doppleganger in his room.

He couldn’t hear her anywhere, so he shook his head. “No.”

“Okay, good. When we go in, can we go to your room first? I want to talk about something.”

“Of course.”

A few minutes later, they were in his room, on opposite sides of his bed. “Okay, so half the closet and three drawers?” She said to herself. “Bras, panties, socks. Okay….” She rummaged around in his drawers for a moment, then moved to her own.

“Did you want to talk about where you’re putting your clothes, love?”

She gave him a look that meant she thought he was an idiot. “No, but I have to get this done now so that I don’t have to later.”

“You’ll only be here four days.”

“Four days of not living out of a suitcase. Four days of not having to wear your clothes because I can’t find mine.”

He pouted playfully. “I quite like you in my clothes.”

“Of course you do, you’re a caveman.” She held [a dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fpreowned_1950s_pauline_trigere_black%2Fthing%3Fid%3D177861016&t=NTJmZWVlZWM5NThkZjA1ZGM5OTk5OWY0ZDU4OTUwODI3MzU5MDUxZSxDWmtHTTZLdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AN8kaC3MkCQF9YsQRMr5pYg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmon-amour-eternel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157449935693%2Fkings-and-queens-part-two&m=1) up to her body. “Does this look good enough to slay this Camille bitch?”

He wasn’t sure what slay meant in this case (was she going to behead Cami like Kol had said?), but nodded. The dress was expensive, but well worth it. It didn’t show off too much, wasn’t too short or too long, and it was both cute and sexy. “Caroline, trust me, you don’t need a dress to slay.” The word came out obviously clunky, but he stood by his use of it. He thought, at least.

She laughed at him. “Aww, thanks. Same goes to you, though the figure you cut in a suit…mmm.”

He had missed their flirting. Texting just wasn’t the same.

“Thank you. Now that you’ve got your dress, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

She stood in front of his mirror, still holding the dress. “You know how you say you like the chase? Well, I was thinking. I’m going to break up with you tonight,” his whole body stiffened, undead heart stopping. He only lost the tension when she continued, “and make Camille think it’s because you’re a cheater. She’ll be happy, thinking I’m out of the picture, and then we can make up in front of her? Like, we agree to be more faithful, act like we never fought in the first place. Act like the disgusting couple that everyone hates. Or maybe we should act like nothing ever happened?” She glanced back at him. “I just want her to be completely disoriented and caught off guard. What do you think?”

“I like your first idea. It’s mean, giving her false hope.” He smiled wickedly, thoughts and plans formulating in his mind. He’d forced himself not to think about it, wanting Caroline to get her revenge on her own, but it was easy to imagine hundreds of scenarios.

Caroline let out a little snigger. “That’s what I was banking on. Now, you need to go invite her to dinner tonight. Everyone has to be there, and they need to be told now or they won’t have enough time to get ready.” She raised an eyebrow like, _get to it, Mikaelson_.

“Okay, okay. But what shall I do for food?”

“Taken care of,” she said sweetly, walking him backwards to the door. At his look, she explained, “lots of free time plus being a control freak means I’ve got it taken care of. Expect the caterer here in an hour or so.”

“Caterer? Love, it’ll only be us and a few others.”

“Yes, but take in consideration Kol’s appetite and the fact that it’s steak, and you need a lot. Oh! And tell them to look their best.” She gave him a coy smile. “The queen of the French Quarter is here ready to bust the heads of anyone who looks like a ragamuffin.”

He chuckled despite himself, pleased that she liked his nickname for her. “Of course, love.” They shared a quick kiss, and then he was pushed out of his own room.

He swiftly invited everyone, foregoing the guests around the house. He would’ve asked Marcel if not for the fact that Caroline didn’t seem to want to meet him.

Asking Camille was interesting.

 **Klaus:** Dinner tonight at the manor? We’ll all be there, and I’ll make sure Rebekah isn’t too mean.

 **Camille:** Omg thanks for inviting me! I’ll be there, work permitting. What time is it happening?

 **Klaus:** Six.

 **Camille:** I don’t get off until 5:45 :( I won’t be able to get there on time

 **Klaus:** Well then we’ll wait for you.

 **Camille:** Wow thanks Klaus. What’s the dress code?

 **Klaus:** I’d say a nice dress is in order. Just don’t wear black.

Can’t have someone attempt to show up Caroline.

 **Camille:** Alright. I’ll see you later

 **Klaus:** See you later

He’d never thought about it before, but she was a bit of a perfectionist, wasn’t she? Or was that just her need to please him?

No matter.

**…:::…**

When Camille got there at 6:15, the only ones at the table were Klaus and Freya. Freya was sitting primly, twiddling her thumbs. Klaus’ chair was tilted onto the back legs. They both looked bored.

She looked around. She moved to take the seat next to Klaus, but on both sides, there were placemats – one that said Rebekah, one that said guest. She found hers next to Elijah’s and across from Freya after noting Marcel, Davina and Lucien didn’t have seats. “Where is everybody?”

“Oh, I told them they had a few extra minutes before dinner. Guess they didn’t hear you come in.”

Freya smiled gently. “I think they’re just ignoring us, honestly.”

“Nonsense.” He’d told them to be late, actually. Yanking Camille’s chain was fun. “Elijah would never be so rude. Kol, yes, but not Elijah. And not our guest of honor, either.” She was waiting on the stairs for a perfect entrance. Not that Camille knew any of that.

“Guest of honor?” Camille questioned, looking around shiftily. Caroline _had_ told her that she would be there that weekend, ready to tear out livers. She had reason to be scared.

“Yes,” Klaus said simply.

Freya expanded, “she’s a family friend. Well, a friend of Klaus’ that I’m eager to meet. Apparently, she’s pretty intimidating.”

A creak came from the stairs, and the siblings could barely contain their smug smirks. Camille’s eyes widened when Caroline stepped into the dining room. She stopped over Klaus’ shoulder, though she barely acknowledged him. Any other situation and she would’ve kissed his cheek or squeezed his shoulder, but she couldn’t if she wanted to pull this off.

“Talking about me?”

Freya stood gracefully and stuck a hand out. They’d met over the phone but never in person. “Freya Mikaelson. Nice to meet you.”

“Caroline Forbes. You too.” No harm in giving Camille the wrong idea, right? They’d be doing a lot of that, tonight. She turned to Camille, who watched her warily. “And you are?”

She stood shakily. “Camille O’Connell. I’m a family friend.”

All three repressed a snort. Just before Camille got there, Rebekah had been screeching about the little wench stealing her shoes again.

“Nice to meet you.”

Camille nodded in agreement and sat back down. Caroline took the spot next to Klaus. It was conveniently right next to Kol, who had added a part to their plan that she was excited to get started.

Freya immediately started talking to both blonde girls at the table, while Klaus watched. Caroline had told him not to sit her next to him, but he didn’t listen. In lieu of that, he had to act extra like he was hiding something.

Camille watched them like a hawk.

Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol came down after a few minutes. Elijah pretended to be surprised. “Oh. I apologize, I didn’t realize we were late.”

They sat down quickly, and Kol swung an arm over onto Caroline’s chair. No one said anything, though Klaus was very obviously glaring at Kol.

Dinner was awkward, but it was on purpose. Camille looked terribly uncomfortable, clearly wanting to be anywhere but there. Klaus tried to talk to Caroline a few times, but she ignored him for Kol, whose every word she hung onto.

Eventually he sat his utensils down heavily and said, “Caroline.”

“What?” She glared at him.

“Kol? Seriously?” He raised a judgemental eyebrow.

“What about him?”

“He’s the worst possible rebound in the whole world, sweetheart.” Kol made a hurt noise, but was ignored.

The rest of the table watched the interaction, unable to look away. Camille was both intensely uncomfortable and overjoyed. Clearly, Caroline had broken up with Klaus. That meant he was free of all ties now, and she could snatch him up once Caroline left.

“I don’t think so,” Caroline said, “I think he’s a great choice. He’s never lied to me since we met, like someone at this table.”

Kol grinned at his plate, but everyone else shifted appropriately.

“I didn’t lie to you, love, I never have.”

She opened her mouth to argue, but Elijah beat her to it. “Maybe you should take this somewhere else?” At the deadly looks they gave him, he added, “surely, this can be resolved with a discussion away from the table.”

Caroline shook her head. “No, it can’t. He cheated on me!”

The table hushed even more than it had been. Camille bit her lip.

“Yeah, that’s right. He found some two-bit, cheap, _human_ who he only picked because she looks just like me.“ She didn’t look at Camille, but really, who else could she have been talking about?

“Now, love, I think that’s quite far enough.” He employed a tone he didn’t ever use on her. (He really hoped she wouldn’t be too mad at him for that. He was acting, after all.) It was one of his dangerous ones that she pretended to hate.

“Is it?” She hissed. “What happened to forever, Klaus?”

Camille shrunk into her seat, feeling like she’d stepped on a landmine. The others watched her from the corners of their eyes.

Klaus made his face fall. “It had a minor setback, love. I’m willing to work on it if you are.”

She stared at him. “Cute words won’t make this right.”

“Then what shall I do?”

Caroline gave a smile that reminded all of them of Klaus. “Devote yourself to me completely and wholly. And promise on your life that you won’t cheat again.”

“I never – “ He stopped himself. “Of course. I swear on my life, if I am ever unfaithful to you, I shall burn in the pits of hell for the rest of eternity. You will be my last and only love, Caroline.”

She smiled. “Good. I promise the same.”

There was a moment of nonverbal communication, then they were gone.

Camille scoffed. “She seriously took him back? He deserves better than someone who’s only going to let him continue his bad habits.”

“Well that’s mighty presumptive of you,” Rebekah said, setting her wine glass down.

Camille looked affronted, but Kol interrupted her indignation. “You do realize they’re in love, right? Like, disgustingly so. You never had a snowball’s chance in hell of getting with Nik.”

“And they both know he never cheated,” Freya added, lightly circling her finger over the rim of her glass. Camille had said once it was intimidating, reminiscent of a big cat waiting to pounce.

“This was all an act, Camille. A way to teach you a lesson. You are our guest, a temporary one, and you overestimated your importance to us.” Elijah stated. “I suggest going to bed now before Caroline comes back down here and causes bodily harm.”

She gasped, and hurried to the stairs. Rebekah shouted after her, “return my shoes before dawn or you’ll be at my mercy as well!”

She ran to her room and locked herself inside. She sat heavily on the bed, feeling terrified.

There was noise from next door. She looked at the wall she shared with Klaus’ room, hoping beyond hope that it came from Freya’s room instead, on the other side. The noise came again, a familiar sounding thump.

When she looked around, she saw there were no sage candles burning anywhere, nor could she smell any.

The thump came again, only this time, it was accompanied by a moan. “ _Mine._ ”

Oh god, they were torturing her. She was going to have to listen to them all night, wasn’t she? She tried to escape, but even when she unlocked the door, it wouldn’t budge.

There was a shriek that turned into giggles, then moans from Klaus’ room.

Camille sat on her bed again, wondering exactly what the hell she was thinking when she texted Caroline.


End file.
